Can't Get Away
by iiObLiViOnii
Summary: After Annabeth died Percy was banished from camp. He doesn't know why nor does he care any more. Now Percy is SHEILD's newest agent (and maybe the best) and has a new mission. With his new team Percy has to clear his name at camp and just might have to save the world. Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Demigod luck just plain out sucked. Percy just couldn't get a break, it seemed like every godly being wanted him to be in pain. First they take her away from him, then halfway into his freshman year of college at NYU Paul and Sally died in a plane crash. Knowing a certain god of the sky Percy marched up to Olympus and went off. He cursed and yelled at all the gods, sadly even Poseidon. He didn't care; he hadn't talked to any demigods in a year and a half. Zeus and the other gods didn't feel pity on Percy. They banished him from camp and Olympus. Percy dropped out of school and stayed alone every day. Then it all changed when he got a call.

He had just woken up from another dream. It's always the same. He can never get away from her, even in his sleep. The dream always starts the same way, right before she died.

_It was pouring out, the rain was making it hard to tell the monsters from who right next to you. Percy could feel Annabeth's presence right behind him. He also knew that without Frank, who had fallen to a gorgon, it would impossible to make it into the boundaries of camp. They had made it so close to home now it was all falling out of their reach. Right as he finished off a Hellhound he heard a loud gasp from behind him. Whipping around Percy saw his worst nightmare; Annabeth had been stabbed in the stomach. By the way she was coughing up blood Percy knew she wouldn't make it. Percy picked her up, adrenaline rushing through him. "Hold on wise girl, I will get you home."_

"_Percy, it's not worth it." She said through deep breaths. Percy set his jaw and started forward. Becoming a raging storm Percy pushed forward. Seeing the all clear Percy ran into camp. "Get me a medic NOW!" he yelled tears welling up in his eyes. But before anyone could come he felt a hand touch his cheek, then she died. _The dream always ends as he drops to his knees screaming, no cursing the gods. Even 2 years later he couldn't get away.

The ringing of the phone is what woke him from his nightmare. Grunting Percy pulled the sheets off his body and reached for his phone. _2:49, who the hell calls someone at 2:49,_ Percy thought. "Percy Jackson here." He said trying to sound awake.

"Oh Mr. Jackson, this is Agent Phil Coulson. I have been told to ask you to come in and meet with my agency."

"I'm sorry but I don't meet with secret agent men, especially when they wake me up."

"Mr. Jackson I hate to do this but if you don't meet us at the Café down on Main Street tomorrow at 11 I will have to use two agents to uh _escort _you to our agency."

"Um how about no, Thanks but no thanks. Bye." With that he hung up the phone. Knowing he would never go back to bed Percy went into his TV room and watched reruns of anything on TV. The whole time he couldn't stop thinking about what the agent had said. Before he knew it Percy had dozed off to sleep.

When Percy woke up _Pretty Little Liars _was on the TV for some reason and he had a giant kink in his neck. Yawning Percy got up and made himself some coffee. Remembering his late night visitor Percy went and checked his phone. He had a text from an unknown number saying, _remember Mr. Jackson, be at the café on Main at 11_. Checking the clock Percy was happy to see it was 10:45 and he wasn't even dressed and ready. Percy through his whole body on the couch and began to watch the game he recorded last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

At 1:50 Percy decided that he had to do something productive with his day. Ever since he left college all he had done was sit around and watch TV. Sometimes the sitting around would get so boring he would force himself to get up and go on a run or something. Percy went into his room and grabbed some dirty socks, basketball shorts and an old t-shirt and put his earphones in. Grabbing his Nike sneakers Percy climbed out of his window (doors were for lame people). Walking down the fire escape Percy couldn't shake the feeling that there was someone, or something, watching him. Checking his pocket just to make sure Riptide was still in his pocket he went on his way.

"You know it's not polite to stand someone up when they offer you coffee." He heard a female voice say from behind him. It sounded like she had a slight Russian accent.

"You know it's creepy to follow people around." Percy said as he turned around to face two people. One was the Russian lady; she was in a cat suit and had bright red hair. The other was a bored looking man with what looked like a bow and arrow in his hand. The man laughed at what Percy said.

"I like you; you're like Stark a little." _Who's Stark?_ Percy thought.

"Well I'm gonna take that as a complement." He said as he turned around to jump off the final level of the fire escape.

"We can't let you leave, you're coming with us." Right after the red head said that they both lunged at Percy. Percy caught both of their fists in his hands. Percy smirked,

"I wouldn't do that. I'm pretty skilled." Apparently the lady didn't like Percy's sarcasm and she pulled some maneuver that managed to get Percy on the floor.

"You sure about that?" The last thing Percy saw was the red head taking a needle and sticking it into his neck.

Percy woke up feeling like he just got hit by a giant running full speed, which he knew by experience hurt very much. "Where the heck am I?" Percy mumbled while taking in his surroundings. He was in some sort of hospital room, but when he looked out the window all he saw was clouds. All the blood in his body went cold and he could feel his face go pale.

"You ok Mr. Jackson?" A voice said from the doorway. Percy looked over and saw a man in a black trench coat with an eye patch over one eye. _What is he, a Pirate?_

"Just dandy, I love getting kidnapped then becoming a personal pin cushion." The words dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson but you didn't show up to the café when we asked you. And we told you that if you didn't we would have to escort you here."

"So you're agent Coulson?" Percy asked finally putting the pieces together.

"No, I'm Nick Fury. Director of Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division." The man said in one breath.

"That name really sucks man."

"Were called SHIELD for short. We keep the world safe from unknown and unwanted forces." _I know all about unknown forces buddy._ "And you Mr. Jackson happened to catch our attention."

"Me? All I am is a drop out of college because my parents died." Percy used his excuse for most questions.

"You mean your mother and step-father. Percy I have seen people like you, we know your real father is not normal. I have seen your footage; you fight like you are in ancient Greece. What are you Percy? If you tell me it will help us fight a force we can't beat alone." Percy hadn't totally been listening; he was trying to figure out why SHIELD sounded familiar_. Weren't the Avengers from SHIELD? _"Percy what I am trying to say is, whatever you are I would be happy to offer you a spot on our team." After a long silence Percy got out,

"I'm Greek; my father is Poseidon god of the sea. My mother is a mortal, so I'm a demigod."

"I take it that's a yes."

"No it's a maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_Two weeks later_

Percy agreed to join the team 2 days after he was approached by Fury. Training with the SHIELD agents 24/7 was not even close to how hard training at camp was. Every trainer at SHIELD passed Percy within one day. Before Percy knew it he was a level 8 agent and had his first mission assigned to him. Fury sent a folder to Percy's brand spankin new apartment (thanks to SHIELD's huge paycheck). Percy figured it would be something simple and easy.

It read_: We need you to get into this guarded area and arrest this man. After you get him to us we will debrief you for why he was arrested. _

Not only the name of the man he was arresting, but the address that followed is also what made his heart stop.

Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954. Percy knew that address anywhere, its camps address. Barely able to breath Percy set the folder on his table and leaned back. "Gods… What the hell am I going to do?" But in the back of his mind Percy knew he couldn't turn down this new job. Something was going on at his home… well what used to be his home. It's now just a thing from the past. It's not like any one at camp would be happy to see him. Ever since Annabeth had died everyone started to act weird around him. The worst was the fight he got in with Jason. Any ways it wasn't Percy Jackson son of Poseidon going back to camp, it was Agent Percy Jackson.

"Agent Jackson, SHIELD. I need to talk to whoever runs this place." Percy tried to act like he had never been here before; he was talking to some new camper. He looked like he was from the Hermes cabin; he had that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, Chiron. I'll take you to him." The kids voice gave away the fact that he knew who Percy was, every one probably did.

"Just take me to him." The walk to the big house brought back so many memories of her, some happy and most sad. The feeling was overwhelming.

"Why did you do it?" The kid asked when they were at the volleyball courts.

"Do what? I have never been here before in my life."

"Look, I know it's you Percy. Everyone talks about you and what you did, so why did you do it?" The kid said with pure obviousness in his voice.

"I have no clue what you are even talking about kid." This kid was really annoying Percy. After a few moments of an awkward silence they got to the

Big house.

"Here we are." The kid said it and walked away nervously. Percy walked in into something that he would never miss Chiron and Dionysus playing pinochle.

"Ah, Percy how are you?" Chiron said in that old, caring voice that Percy missed.

"Hello Chiron, I am ok thank you." Percy knew going into this it would be hard not to personal, he had to try to stay as disconnected as possible.

"Perry Johnson, good to see you. Why don't you join us in a game of pinochle?" Percy knew it was best just to ignore Dionysus.

"I am here to bring in a man named Malcolm, the son of Athena. He has been charged with working for an agency that is seen as a threat to SHEILD. " Percy saw the worry on Chiron's face grow worse.

"Percy, you know that no child of Athena would make that bad of a decision." Even though it all seemed a little fishy to Percy from the start he had to go through with it. It was his job now.

"I'm sorry sir; I'm just doing my job."

"Ok, I will lead you to him." Percy watched as Chiron got out of his wheelchair and took his real form. "Follow me Percy." Percy followed Chiron to the door of the big house, but when Chiron opened it Percy regretted ever coming back. He wasn't upset that he saw his old friends it was that they were angry… _at him._ Clarisse was of course the first to speak,

"Here to fess up to your crime, punk?" That was then followed by Connor.

"Why did you do it Percy? Why?" It was just like that Hermes kid was saying, and Percy had no clue what they were talking about.

"Look I have no clue what you are talking about, I'm just here to do my job." Percy decided he would talk to Chiron about this whole thing later. Percy pushed through the crowd of his friends, well old friends, that's when things took a turn for the worst. Standing in the back of the crowd was Jason; Jason had been like a brother to Percy. Until her death, that's when things got weird and Percy and Jason would get into terrible fights. Jason had his head down and he looked like he was ashamed to be in the same area as Percy.

"Hey Jason." Jason's response was a punch to the face, so hard it knocked Percy to the ground. Percy felt the blood in his mouth. He spit it out before saying, "Jason, what the hell was that for?" Percy saw Jason's demeanor change from ashamed to furious in an instant.

"Percy, you know damn well what that was for!"

"No I don't! I have no freaking clue what the hell you guys are talking about!"

"It was for her Percy! The girl you supposedly loved!"

"Annabeth." Percy whispered, holding back tears.

"Jason, Percy stop it right now. And you two come with me." Chiron said as he pushed his way through the crowd of demigods. Percy got up and brushed himself off.

"I'm sorry but I am not a camper anymore, I have a job that has to get done. And you have approximately 2 minutes until my team sends in back up to help me get Malcolm."

"Wait what?" Percy knew that voice anywhere, it was Thalia. "What are you? A spy? Why do you need Malcolm?"

"I'm sorry but that's classified." Percy turned to Chiron, "Will you lead me to Malcolm now please." Percy could see that Chiron's attention was focused on something going on at the boarders of camp. Percy turned and saw something he didn't want to, it was Natasha and Clint trying to get into camp. _I told them that they would send backup._

"Percy why don't you go talk to you team members and I will go get Malcolm." Chiron hurriedly walked away. All the demigods that were just moments ago screaming at Percy moved out of his way. Percy whisper-yelled to Clint and Natasha,

"You were supposed to wait in the car if it took too long!"

"Percy what happened to you?" Natasha said that, obviously noticing the blood on Percy's face.

"Nothing, just some old 'friends'." Percy made air quotes around friends. "Chiron is getting Malcolm right now."

"How come we can't get inside this stupid barrier, Natasha shot it like 30 times?" Clint said with a very puzzled look on his face.

"Because you're a mortal. I have to go talk to Chiron quickly, you take Malcolm."

"Does that guy have horse legs?" Clint said bewildered.

"Of course not." Natasha then turned around to see what her partner was staring at, "Uh never mind, yup he has horse legs."

"Chiron, we need to talk. What the heck were all those people talking about?"

"Percy now is not the time."

"That's the thing; in this world there never is a time to talk about anything. That's what made me so mad about being here. That's why I left this screwed up place."

"Percy, you know full well that's not the reason you left." Before Percy could answer Clint interrupted their conversation,

"Percy we need to go, Fury wants this guy now." Percy turned and left without even taking a final glance at camp.

"Be safe Percy." Chiron said as Percy was halfway down Half-blood hill.

In the Car Percy had to sit in the back with Malcolm while Natasha drove and Clint rode shot-gun. Percy had become pretty close with Natasha and Clint but not the rest of the Avengers. They were currently arguing over what movie they were going to watch with the rest of the team. The 20 minutes they had been in the car Percy felt Malcolm staring at him, Percy finally gave in. "What do you want Malcolm?"

"I did it for a reason you know." Malcolm said matter of factly.

"Did what?"

"Gods you're an idiot, I wanted to get revenge on you for what you did to her. It was my idea."

"What was your idea? And I swear to the gods I have no clue what the heck you are talking about!"

"Percy we know you killed her, we know she would never just die on the battle field. She was too good." Percy put the pieces together.

"You think I killed Annabeth?"

"Not just me Percy, every one. Even the gods." They pulled into Stark towers where Fury was waiting. Malcolm got out of the car smirking, leaving a speechless Percy in the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Me? They think I kill Annabeth?_ Percy was still in the car dumbfounded by what Malcolm just told him. Natasha broke him out of his daze,

"Percy? Are you ok?" Everyone thought it was odd that Natasha actually cared about Percy, but she thought of him like a little brother. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I-I'm fine, just a little shook up by the way my friends acted." Luckily at SHIELD training Percy got a little bit better at lying, but Natasha never got fooled.

"Percy, tell me the truth." Natasha gave him a glare, _just like Annabeth_, Percy thought trying to push back the thought of Annabeth.

"I-I'll tell you later." Percy had to run into Stark towers before he let his emotions get the best of him. Percy ran into the bathroom, sometimes if he thought about her too much Percy would just explode, _literally._ Percy had to get 5 new mirrors over the past year from him throwing stuff, and punching it. Switching the water on Percy splashed some water on his face and he already felt himself calming down. The outbursts had become so frequent at home that Percy taught himself some tricks to calm down.

"Sir, Director Fury asks for your presence on the 60th floor." A sleek British voice said out of nowhere.

"What in the gods name is that?!" Percy spun around looking for someone but he didn't find anyone.

"I am Jarvis, Mr. Starks PA."

"Oh, ok." Percy walked into the elevator and hit the button for 60. At least the elevator music was better than at Olympus. Percy walked out of the elevator expecting to see Fury, Malcolm, Natasha and Clint, but nothing ever goes as expected with Percy. Instead the whole Avengers and Fury sat at a table waiting for Percy.

"Hello Agent Jackson." Fury said without even turning around.

"Uh Hello." Was all Percy could get out. Percy took a seat between Thor, who he had made a not so nice acquaintance with (those dang Canadian giants), and Steve Rogers. During the "alien" invasion last year Percy almost fangirled from the Avengers being in _his_ city.

"Perseus, long time no see." Thor tried to whisper in Percy's ear but it ended up being a tad bit too loud. After Percy gained back hearing in his left ear he said back,

"Hey Thor."

"How are you and the Greeks fairing lately?" Percy didn't really know how to respond so he just kind of shrugged it off.

"Agent Jackson, I called you in here because I think that you would be a valuable part of what is about to arise. Your fellow camper,"

"Not anymore" Percy mumbled under his breath.

"Malcolm cracked quite easily. He told us about where he was working. Apparently there was a motive behind what he did… he did it because of you." Percy could feel his face pale. His mind immediately went to what Malcolm said in the car, _I wanted revenge. _"Agent Jackson, do you know why Malcolm would say that?" Even with his head down Percy could feel Fury's eyes, well eye staring at him.

"Dang man, looks like you got some friendship issues." Percy looked up at Tony Stark chuckling to himself.

"Shut up Stark. Let the kid talk." That was Steve who was obviously a no funny business kind of guy. Percy took a deep breath and spilled.

"A few demigods, and gods… more like all the demigods and gods think I killed Annabeth." Percy could see Thor tense up.

"But surly Son of Jack you did not kill her?"

"No! I would never kill her. I- I loved her." Percy could see on the look of everyone else's face that they were so confused.

"Agent Jackson, would you care to explain." Fury said.

"Um it's kind of a long story."

"It is a fantastic story; we talked very highly of you and your comrades up in Asgard. But I did not know that Annabeth died, I am quite sorry Perseus." Thor said, and for some reason it made Percy a little more comfortable.

"Well I don't have anything planned today, do any of you?" Fury said hinting that everyone was staying.

"No"

"No sir."

"Nope."

"No"

"Well I am supposed—,"

"Save it Stark." Everyone said at once.

"Well, here it goes." And Percy told them everything, from his first quest up until how he got recruited by SHIELD and what happened at camp. Percy saw how everyone's looks at him softened and he could see the sympathy in his eyes. Steve of course was still trying to harness the fact that the Greek gods had teenagers fight for them.

"2 wars? That's incredible." Dr. Banner said while writing down some tests to run on Percy. There was an awkward silence before Tony said,

"Well, who wants some Pizza?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Percy, do you want to come?" Steve offered as everyone else walked out of the room. "It's really good."

"Um, Sure."

It had been a long time before Percy had actually felt like he was in a family. It felt like he was at camp, but it was totally different. But better. After dinner Tony just had to hack into SHIELD's data base and find Percy's file. Stark somehow managed to get all the pictures onto a massive screen. They all were from camp.

"Are those your camp mates?" Natasha asked putting an arm on Percy's shoulder.

"Yeah" Percy's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Who's that blonde?" Clint said as he pointed to the last picture he and Annabeth ever took. It was of Percy and Annabeth sitting on a dock with their legs in the water.

"How did you score that chic?"

"That girl, that girl, is Annabeth. I loved her and she loved me. So don't you _ever _talk about her again. Oh and by the way, she thinks your architecture is crap." And with that Percy walked out of the kitchen into his new bedroom. Over dinner Percy agreed to stay with the team for a couple weeks or maybe even permanently. Seconds after Percy locked the door he heard someone, most likely Natasha, picking the lock.

"Percy, are you ok?" Natasha said as she closed the door.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I acted like an idiot back there."

"No Tony acted like the idiot. He's always like that. We all are sorry about what he said."

"It's not what he said, it's the reason I'm here. I would never harm Annabeth, let alone kill her. And whenever anyone mentions her I feel like I am about to attack someone. And I don't have any family left." Natasha enveloped Percy in a hug and whispered in his ear,

"Percy, we can be your family."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I just realized that I totally forgot to write any authors notes! This is my first fanfic and I am really happy to see the great reviews. I hope y'all enjoy the rest of my story!**

Chapter 5:

The next morning Percy almost forgot where he was. Then he remembered he was home, this was his home now. He hoped this one lasted. "Jarvis, what time is it?" Percy said as he stifled a yawn.

"It is 1:18 sir." Dang he slept in. It was weird; Percy had no dreams, like none. That hasn't happened since before he learned he was a demigod. And they had been really bad since Annabeth's death.

"Thanks" Percy got up and threw on some Nike sweats. Percy was halfway down the hall when he saw Miss. Potts. "Hi Miss. Potts." Percy said with a wave.

"H-hello Percy." She said and gave Percy an odd look. Percy walked into the dining room and saw the team sitting at counter eating what looked like lunch. Percy tensed up when he saw Tony sitting there. He always hated people like Tony, boastful and rude. Percy understands that Tony meant well but that doesn't make Percy any less pissed.

"Uh nice of you to wake up." Natasha said staring at Percy. The other members of the team turned around to greet Percy but they all kind of stared at Percy.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Percy said confused. Bruce mumbled something like,

"How is he alive?" But Tony flat out said,

"Bro you forgot to put a shirt on."

"Oh." Percy said trying his hardest not to blush. Percy usually walked around without a shirt on at home so he must have forgotten to put one on this morning.

"Percy, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Steve is the only one who would ask before asking a question so Percy knew that it Steve.

"Yeah shoot."

"How did you get those scars?" Percy caught his breath in his throat.

"Well honestly, I can't remember. I've been attacked so much I don't know how I got all of them." Percy said rubbing his arm feeling a little bit awkward.

"Good God err—gods?" Steve said trying to figure out which is better to say. Percy laughed and said,

"You can say God Steve." Steve looked a little relieved. Percy walked over to the cabinet and poured himself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"Percy, I wanted to apologize to you for what I said yesterday." Tony said ending a long silence. Percy sighed,

"Look Tony, its fine. I acted unreasonably too. It's ok."

"Ok good, cause I was afraid you wouldn't accept my apology then I would have to kick you out." That actually made Percy chuckle. "So team, what are we going to do?" Natasha told Percy that Tony always tried to have "team bonding" sessions but they never ended well.

"Well friends, I have to go to Asgard to bring Lady Sif back. She has been dying to meet our dear friend Perseus." After Thor was gone Clint shot out (no pun intended) the idea the beach. That made Percy a little nervous seeing how everything that had to do with the gods hated him, even in his own turf.

"How does that sound?" Clint said.

"Fine." Percy said lying.

"Percy, you drive Steve, and Clint, and I will take Bruce and Tasha."

"Uh I don't have a car Tony." Percy said then he explained how he grew up in a poor family.

"You can have our Range Rover if you want. We never used it." Tony said it as if he was giving Percy a deck of cards.

"Uhhh that would be cool." Percy almost forgot how to speak.

After an uneventful ride in Percy's brand new car they arrived at Montauk. Percy led the way to his favorite spot on the beach. They set up a picnic site and started to chill. After about 3 hours of swimming and surfing (Percy did most of the surfing) they decided it was time for lunch.

"Here is your lunch Perce." Percy flinched a little when Clint used the nickname that Grover used to use.

"Thanks Clint." Percy sat in the sun and ate while he watched the others play around and swim. Occasionally he would splash one of them with a wave; they would glare at Percy and just laugh. It was going great until a white van showed up. Percy knew that van, it was from camp. And a bunch of Demigods came out. They looked angry, but what scared Percy was the fact that they had weapons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Uh guys, I could use some help over here." Percy said as he slowly backed up to get his sword. The demigods were advancing on Percy, but they had this weird look in their eyes. Percy knew some of the demigods like Jason, Connor, and Clarisse and then there were some he didn't know. Percy knew why Travis wasn't there; a little after Percy was banished Travis came and told Percy that he thought the gods overreacted. Travis also warned Percy that in the next year or two some things were going to go down, and no matter what Travis and a few other demigods would always be on his side. What scared Percy was that he had fought with some these people for almost 7 years and not once had he seen them look like this. They just looked a little off.

"Percy, why do these people look like they are trying to kill you?" Natasha said as she ran up to Percy's side.

"Uh they probably want to kill me, the usual."

"That doesn't sound good." Steve said, now the whole team was standing next to Percy. They had their weapons out and they were ready to fight. In a monotone voice Jason stared at Percy as he said,

"If you come with us we won't have to harm your little posse."

"First of all this is my posse," that was Stark of course, "And second Percy isn't going anywhere." After Stark said that all the demigods looked confused, like they didn't know what to do. Then their demeanor changed totally and they looked furious, then they attacked.

There were probably 15 demigods charging at them. That was nothing; Percy had taken down way more demigods than that by himself. But these fought like they had the strength of gods. Percy had never fought a demigod as strong as them since when he fought Luke, after Luke was taken over by Kronos. For some reason the Avengers could see through the mist, and their weapons seemed to be close to celestial bronze. Jason was the only demigod still standing, Jason was hard to beat before whatever happened, but now he was almost unstoppable. When the gods banished Percy they also took his invincibility away.

"Look, Jason you don't need to do this." Percy took a hard blow to the stomach right as he said that.

"This is for her Jackson. For what you did to her." Percy knew that there was something wrong with the way Jason was acting.

"Jason I know something is wrong with you, you can fight it." Percy thought he saw Jason's facial expression change, but it quickly went back to the odd look from before. Percy had his sword pointed at Jason's throat when Steve came from behind and knocked Jason over his head with his shield.

"Percy, you don't look too well." Steve said with a worried look on his face. Percy looked down at himself and saw the gash across his chest.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. We need to get these guys back to HQ so we can find out what's going on." Honestly Percy didn't feel fine, he had lost a lot of blood and he was feeling queasy.

"Percy, you've lost a lot of blood. We need to get you in an ambulance now."

"No j-just get me into the water." Percy was starting to see spots and was feeling weaker by the second.

"I don't think that's a good idea Percy." Steve looked confused and worried.

"No trust me Steve, it will work." Percy had started to slowly walk to the water.

"I guess I have no choice." Steve ran up to Percy and helped Percy to the water. Percy was worried, he hadn't used water to heal him since before her death so he wasn't sure if it would work or not. Percy could feel that his dad was still with him somehow even though his dad wasn't able to contact Percy. Percy submerged into the water and prayed that it worked.

"Oh my god, how do you do that?" Steve whispered under his breath.

"Perks of being a son of Poseidon, I can heal with water." Percy felt fine and he waded out of the water.

"How are you dry Percy?" Steve said as he looked at his wet legs and Percy's dry legs in bewilderment.

"Another perk of being me."

"We need to get back to HQ fast. Clint just texted me and said that they wanted to talk to you."

"Ok I'll drive Steve."

Once they got to HQ (a.k.a the 58th floor of Stark towers) Percy and Steve raced up to the 58th floor.

"Nice of you to join us," Clint said in his usual sarcastic voice. "They are in the waiting room. It seems that whatever was controlling them before has worn off." You could see that Clint was remembering how he was controlled by Loki.

"Ok, I'll go talk to them." Percy walked into the meeting room and everyone looked at Percy. "Uh hello, I'm Agent Jackson" Clarisse laughed like he expected. The demigods that Percy knew looked at him like he was crazy, "But most of you know me as Percy. I am here to talk to you about something that has recently been noticed by SHIELD. Someone at camp was a little, well very upset with something they thought I did." There were murmurs after that comment, probably in disbelief. "We arrested Malcolm, as you know and he told us some valuable information. He informed us that he was working for someone with access to Olympus. He never told us who but he explained that that person had the ability to control a number of demigods, you guys, to try to eliminate me. His or her plan was to build an army of demigods that hated me to try and take me out if you guys didn't succeed. Me joining SHIELD put a little wrinkle in their plan." Percy saw the shock on all the demigods faces.

"Are you sure that's all true Percy? You know no demigod would ever give up any information that easily." Jason said trying to not believe everything Percy just said.

"Jason, SHIELD has some very uh interesting interrogation tactics. It's a 100% true." The younger kids looked very intimidated.

"You're trying to tell us that we were controlled by someone?" Clarisse said she was still as mean as before, you could just tell.

"Yes Clarisse, you and all these demigods. We need you to try and think about who did this to you. We will need your help, but only if you agree to it. You guys will need to trust me. I did not kill Annabeth." The demigods all looked a little wary to say yes. Jason finally stood up; he probably became the new leader of camp once Percy left.

"We'll do it, but Percy we might not ever trust you again."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! I hope you enjoy the new chapter. If you have any ideas about what should happen next you can private message me. I would love some ideas from y'all. **

Chapter 7:

"He can what?" Percy was talking to the demigods and Steve was debriefing the team about how Percy could heal himself.

"I am not lying. I swear that he did it, he just stepped into the water and it closed it all up." Steve said still trying to get his head around this. "I-I have no clue how but he can."

"It's probably because his father is the sea god." Tony said. "I've been doing some homework on the Greek gods." Everyone quickly started to talk about the weather when Percy came in the room. "Lovely weather we got here."

"Not to interrupt your guy's very important conversation but we need to get to camp. I need to talk to an old friend. I think we figured out what's going on."

"Whoa wait there, who's we?" Clint said as he straightened up.

"The demigods they agreed to help us." Percy then told the team about the conversation he had with the demigods.

"Do you have any ideas who it could be?" Steve said getting out a notepad to take notes. Percy laughed then said,

"Everybody hates me. Even my whole family, and it doesn't help that I make enemies very easily. All we can do right now is get to camp and visit my friend Rachel."

"Well lets go."

After getting permission to enter camp the whole team got in.

"Follow me. She should probably still be here." Percy led the team to Rachel's little home they made. Along the way the passed the cabins, Percy wanted so desperately to go into his cabin and jump onto his bottom bunk. He missed all the time he would spend with Tyson in his cabin. Some campers would murmur and point at Percy and some would just gawk. And of course some girls would just stare and blush. "Here it is." Percy walked in and saw Rachel. She looked like she used to, red hair, paint splattered jeans and a loose camp T-shirt. "Uh knock-knock." Percy didn't really know what to say so he just stood there after he said that. Percy heard Tony murmur something like "smooth" but he just kept going. Rachel turned around and gasped,

"Percy! I've been so worried about you!" She enveloped Percy in one of those death trap hugs. "Where have you been?"

"Uhhh it's a long story. But I need to talk to you." Rachel got serious once she heard Percy's tone of voice.

"Shoot, but first who are these people?" She gestured to the Avengers.

"These are the Avengers, and I am part of their team. But have you had any visions lately about me or the campers who were under control?" Rachel's eyes got darker,

"Yes, let me show you something. They are pictures of what I saw." She handed Percy some pictures. Percy laid them out and took a sharp breath. They were of the different things Percy and Annabeth faced in the Sea of Monsters. Annabeth and Percy looked so young and free, unlike a picture that Rachel painted of them in Tartarus hanging on the wall.

"Do you know what it means?" Percy was trying not to cry. Seeing Annabeth made him like that. "We faced so much on that trip I have no clue who it could be."

"There was another image but it was of a guinea pig, I don't know what it means." Then it dawned on Percy, sea of monsters, guinea pig.

"Circe, I was turned into a guinea pig on Circe's island. We destroyed the place when we left it."

"Percy there is another image that I haven't looked at since I drew it." Rachel looked like a deflated balloon as she stood up.

"Who's Circe?" Clint asked.

"Uh I'll explain later. Thanks." He said as he took the picture from Rachel. When Percy opened it, it was a picture of Annabeth. But she was grown up, and alive. A tear rolled down Percy's cheek.

"I'm sorry Percy, but I don't understand why. I keep seeing her in all my visions. But she's never dead, always alive. And she is always tied up, like she's taken hostage." She took a breath and said, "I think that it means that whoever took control over those demigods has Annabeth. And she's alive."


	8. Chapter 8

_a/n: thank you guys so much for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. If y'all have any suggestions just pm me. _

Chapter 8:

Percy was pretty sure he was dreaming. But he wasn't. Rachel looked at Percy with worried eyes,

"Are you ok Perce?" Rachel was looking at Percy hands and she reached out to grab his hand, Percy hadn't realized but his hands were clenched in a tight fist.

"Yeah I-I'm fine," Percy said with a sigh and released his hands, "just a little shocked."

"That's perfectly normal Percy." Steve said, he was the first of the Avengers to talk since they got to Rachel.

"Your positive these aren't just weird dreams Rachel? I mean this just doesn't make sense, how—"

"Percy I don't know how to explain it. Let's go talk to Chiron." Rachel led them out the door. "I'm sure Chiron will know what to do Perce. It's ok." Percy suddenly felt like a kid again, not knowing any answers. Like the first day he came to camp, he felt the anger of not getting answers and the confusion of not knowing anything.

Rachel walked up to the big house door and knocked twice,

"Chiron, we need to talk."

"Yes Rachel what is the problem?" Chiron then noticed the other people surrounding her, "Oh hello Percy, Steve, Ms. Romanoff, and Mr. Barton, I didn't expect you to be here." Rachel stepped in and started to talk really fast like she used to as a kid.

"Chiron, we think Annabeth is alive. I've been seeing her in all these visions and she is always alive." Chiron's face went grey,

"Why don't you come in and talk."

Rachel explained what was going on and what she had been seeing lately. She said that these visions were a lot more vivid than her normal ones, almost like an iris message but in her head. "It's almost like Annabeth, if she's alive, is trying to reach out to me." The whole time Percy was zoned out, being nervous and ADHD never mixed. Percy had played with a gum wrapper so much it felt like a tissue. Chiron finally got Percy out of his trance by saying,

"Percy, what do you think about all this?" Percy didn't know what to think. Was he happy that the love of his life was alive? Or is he scared it's just a hoax?

"I don't know. But I know for sure that there is someone I have to visit again, and I am not looking forward to it."

"Percy, you can't visit the Sea of Monsters again, it's rare enough for someone to survive it once."

"Yeah I know, but if that's what it takes that's what I'll do."

"Who will you take with you?" Rachel asked puzzled.

"I know a few people." Percy said as he stood up.

Percy glanced at all the people he had in front of him. These people he could trust, they might not trust him but he trusted them. Some of them looked annoyed, probably because they still thought Percy killed Annabeth. Percy had about 10 demigods plus Steve, Natasha, Thor, Clint, Tony and Lady Sif who offered to help. The demigods were; Jason, Connor, Travis, Clarisse, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico and Thalia. Thalia still hates Percy's guts but Jason convinced her to come.

"As all of you know some strange things have been happening lately. The agency I work at, SHIELD, noticed things linked to Malcolm. A camper who had been working for someone, he was giving information about the situation involving me. We learned that person was Circe. As you all know, or well most of you," he said motioning to the demigods, "Tyson, Annabeth and I went into the Sea of Monsters and we were at Circe's island. We faced some struggles along the way."

"Like getting turned into a guniea pig?" Clarisse interrupted. Percy felt his face flush,

"Yes. But as I was saying we need to get back to Circe's Island and we need answers. Is there anyone who would volunteer to come with me and the team?" Nico, Piper and Jason were the first to raise their hands. "Ok anyone else?" Connor and Travis also raised their hands but no one else did. "Ok you guys are free to go. But Nico, Piper, Jason, Connor and Travis can you guys stay?" They all nodded their heads. "First I want to thank you guys so much for agreeing to do this."

"Percy, some people might not trust you, yeah we might have had our doubts but we are still your family." Travis said standing up. "And that means we will do almost anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a late update! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and I promise to start updating sooner. _

Chapter 9:

The plan was actually quite simple, but knowing Percy's luck it would never actually be simple. The Avengers were going along with Nico, Piper, Jason, Connor and Travis. They would take one of SHIELD's ships. Percy knew what they would run into, they had been training for a week and Percy was dying. All he was thinking that they were wasting all this time training, but he knew if they went in with no training then they would all die. Percy was also tired. He had been having nightmares. They all had a message, if Percy dared to try and defeat Circe than there would be war. To be honest Percy was tired of war, he'd been through two already and wasn't exactly looking to be in a third. But he was willing to take the risk.

Percy was sitting on the couch watching a Yankees game with Steve and talking battle strategy.

"Di immortales." Percy cursed under his breath. He wasn't good at strategizing. That was what Annabeth did, he had the power she had the brains. "Do you think this will work?" Steve glanced up from the map,

"I don't know I'm kind of new to this whole uh Greek Gods things. If you say those soldi- I mean campers are good enough to do some damage then we should be fine. But Percy, will we be able to kill monsters?" Steve ran a hand trough is hair.

"You should, I had some upgrades to your stuff. Now that their celestial bronze it should kill them." Percy rolled his favorite bead in between his fingers, his first one; he did that when he was nervous. Jason walked in from the kitchen; the 4 demigods had been staying in Stark towers for the past week.

"Hey guys its dinner time." That either meant pizza, sandwiches, Chick-fil-a or pasta. Percy and Steve stood up and walked into the kitchen/dining room area. It was pizza, but Percy was cool with it. Percy still ate like an 18 year old boy, he was always hungry. Once he sat down he the team the run-down of tomorrow.

"We have to be on the ship by 8:00, so I'd advise you to wake up around 7:00," Tony dropped his pizza and looked up like he was just told he had to sell his brand new car. "so we can eat and get ready. Pack any gear you will need, an extra pair of clothes, toothbrush etc." Everyone nodded and it became silent. But then Clint spoke up,

"So what was Percy like at camp? Was he all macho?" Everyone almost spit out their food and starting cracking up. Percy felt his face go red.

"Far from it," Piper said gasping for air, "the first time I met him I was expecting some big guy but instead it was this dork head who tripped over his toga."

"No the best was when Percy lost his pants in that one capture the flag game!"

"Or when you got turned into a guinea pig." Everyone was cracking up, it felt good to laugh, and Percy hadn't truly laughed in forever.

"The best was the time when we had that midnight attack and Percy ran out all ready to fight in his finding nemo boxers." That was added in by Travis who was crying. Tony looked at Percy that had a look that said I'm judging you as he said,

"Finding Nemo? Really? How old were you 12?" Percy sheepishly looked down at his pizza.

"Uh it was 2 years ago." Everyone laughed. They stayed there for almost 2 hours telling embarrassing stories about Percy. Eventually they decided to call it a night. Percy walked to his room smiling; it felt good to be in a family again. A real family.

Percy actually slept a whole night without a nightmare. He woke up around 5 not being able to sleep anymore, he was too anxious. He walked out to the kitchen to find Steve eating some pancakes.

"Why are you up?" Percy asked.

"I always wake up early before missions. Just an old habit from the army. What about you?"

"Just too anxious." Percy said pouring himself a bowl of Reese puffs.

"I understand." Percy sat down and ate his breakfast. He and Steve started to talk about the Yankee's lineup. At around 7:00 everyone came down and ate breakfast. At 7:40 they all got in their cars and drove to the boat. Fury was waiting for them,

"Good Luck everyone. I want updates daily." He walked away. They all got onto the boat and loaded their gear. Percy went to get the boat on the right track and went to find the team. _No looking back now._ Percy thought to himself.


End file.
